Afterwards are the Consequences
by Black Kaitou
Summary: After the Second Great War Germany has to face the consequences and will be powerless to do anything to change what happens to him. He soon realizes he isn't the only one that can be effected by his choices. Companion piece to Sacrifice.


**Afterwards are the Consequences**

 **By Black Kaitou**

Ludwig stood defeated to the side of the meeting room; France, England, and America all were sitting at the table talking about his future. Talk of dissolving him keep coming up only to have America shoot it down. Minutes pass and Ivan comes striding in, his coat splattered with the blood of Ludwig's people still on it from battles days before. Throwing something onto the floor Ludwig's breath catches, on the floor with his hand bond behind him and his black uniform covered in blood was Gilbert. The Prussian is beaten and thin, fresh blood drips onto the carpet. Upon hitting the floor the Prussian groans in pain showing he was somewhat conscious. Ludwig tries to move forward but the scrap of a chair moving halt him.

"What the hell is this Russia?!" America yells going to confront the Russian.

"I brought my spoils of war," Russia looks at Ludwig with a cheerful smile. America glances at Ludwig, "I was hoping to make it a complete set."

America looks at Russia with a cold look, "No, you're not having all of Germany."

France and England look at each other not sure what to do still sitting in their chairs, Russia just smiles at America.

"Oh?"

America stands straight and narrows his eyes, "We are splitting Germany into four parts."

"What?" France says surprised.

"What?" England asks eye brows furrowing.

Germany looks at America in surprise, his gaze leaving his brother for the first time.

"America that is surprisingly a good idea but there is only one Germany we can't split him apart." England says standing up from his chair.

America turns a little bit, his gaze going to Gilbert who shifts his head a little bit a small sound coming from him. America stays quite for a few seconds longer before nodding minutely.

"The former representative of Prussia will go with Russia and we three will share the representative of Germany."

"Nien!" Ludwig steps forward but a hand stops him.

America looks at him, "You have no say in the matter." America says uncaring before turning back to Russia waits for the others response.

"I get Prussia?"

"Yes, sounds fair? He has been an annoyance to you in the past what better way to get your revenge then to be the last thing he experience is being under your control?"

Russia smiles and looks down at the wounded Prussian, "Da, I agree."

America nods and extends his hand, everyone watches in surprise as Russia shakes the younger nations hand in agreement. The two quickly let go of each other's hands and Russia picks Gilbert back up and leaves with him.

"Matthew, take Germany out of here."

"Sure Al." The hand on Ludwig's shoulder nudges him out the door, the German going easily in shock. The last thing he hears in France asking what just happened, he never hears America's response as Canada takes him to his room.

* * *

Hours pass, the German left alone in his small room that has been his prison since after the fall of Berlin. In the room is a bed, a small table and a chair a small window being his only light other than that of a small light bulb in the ceiling. Sitting in the corner furthest from the door and away from the bed Ludwig thinks about his brother and how the allies have destroyed him. The turning of the lock pulls him from his thoughts and he looks to the door, his wounds wincing from the movement. America enters the room closing the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. Moving the chair the American sits down.

"Get out."

"My building."

Ludwig looks at Alfred, anger burning in his eyes.

"As I am yours now? Yours as well as Britain and France?" Ludwig says angrily.

"In a sense yes but hopefully not for long."

"Why do you even interfere if you just stayed out of it..."

"Your psycho for a leader would have taken out most of Europe and then try to take over the rest of the world. Or in your slip up Russia would have taken over and kill both you and your brother."

"So you send my brother to death, how is that better?"

"You're alive and have a chance to rebuild. Fix what you messed up and become what your brother wanted you to be."

"What do you knew? I hardly remember you interacting with my brother."

"Shows what you know, you're not the first person he trained. And don't think sending him to Russia was easy. It was what he wanted."

"What?" Ludwig looks confused.

"I repaid my debt to him and I will make sure his sacrifice does not go to waste."

Germany thinks it over and grinds his teeth, "Then he is no brother of mine."

"What?" America looks confused.

"He is no longer mein brother. My brother is dead; he died in battle as he should have. He is not a prisoner of Russia."

"Germany."

"Just leave me alone."

Alfred looks sad and stands up going to the door he stops, "No matter what happens family is family even if you denounce them. Trust me." America leaves the lock clicking back in place.

Germany curls his legs closer and stays silent, a lone tear going down his cheek.

 **A/N: This is loosely based off of what happened after World War Two and may or may not match up with what actually happened and is purely fiction and is from the imagination of the author. Who does not own the characters all credit for the creation of the characters goes to** **Hidekaz Himaruya** **. This is part of a set, the second half is in Gilbert's point of view and is called Sacrifice. Hope you liked this first half.**


End file.
